Voices from the darkness
by Lightning in a bottle
Summary: Mittens is taken. But by who, or what? Bolt searches for her, and begins to hear strange things at night.
1. it's all fun and games

**This fic is meant to replace ****my deleted fic, 'things that go click'. I hope you like it.**

"Good morning Bolt." Mittens said as she stretched. Bolt opened his eyes.

"Morning Mittens." He said sleepily. He too sat up and stretched. Mittens looked over at him. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Not really." Bolt replied. I had a dream you were out on one of your walks. You never came back so I went looking for you." Mittens smiled. "Aw. You were worried about me." She teased. Bolt looked at her.

"Of course I was worried. Apart from Penny and Rhino you're all I've got." Bolt said. Rhino opened one eye. "Morning B- WHOA!" He yelled and fell off of the bed. Mittens laughed and Bolt rushed to the side of the bed. "Are you okay Rhino?" He asked. Rhino gave him a thumbs up and laid his head down on the bottom of his ball.

"That wasn't all that much fun." He said. Bolt smiled and shook his head. "You amaze me Rhino." He said. Rhino laughed and sat up. Then he rolled down the stairs and into the den to watch the T.V. Mittens snuggled up against Bolt. "That rat gets on my nerves sometimes." She said. Bolt smiled and laid back down, allowing Mittens to press close beside him.

"Yeah but where would we be without him?" Bolt replied. Mittens sighed.

"I don't know." She said. "Do you want to come for a walk?" She asked. Bolt yawned.

"Sure. But let's rest for a bit longer." He said. Mittens smiled. She knew Bolt was enjoying just laying there beside her. She wrapped her tail around his and closed her eyes. She would enjoy the extra sleep, and so would Bolt. Later, when they woke up, Mittens and Bolt started on their walk into the town. "Bolt?" Mittens said after an hour of silence.

"Yeah Mittens?" Bolt asked.

"It's been three months now, and I still haven't really thanked you for saving me from that shelter." Mittens said. "I would have died there if you hadn't come." Bolt smiled.

"You're welcome Mittens." He said. "In the truck, Rhino had opened the door. Then I realized that I really didn't have any powers. Rhino had to convince me to go back for you. I-I didn't think I could do it." Mittens purred and rubbed against Bolt's side.

"I'm glad you did." She said. They walked for another five minutes before reaching the town. Bolt saw another white shepherd on the other side of the road. Mittens saw him staring at her. She hit his leg and he came out of his trance. "Oh I…" Bolt couldn't find the right words. Mittens smiled and shook her head. Then, she did something Bolt never dreamed would happen. Mittens leaned over and licked his cheek. Bolt looked into her eyes. "What was that for?" He asked. Mittens didn't answer, she just smiled and kept walking.

Then, one of the common ally cats stepped in front of them. His name was Cody. He was an American Shorthair cat with slick, brown and black spotted fur.

"Well this is new." He said. "Mittens what's up with kissin' the dog?" He asked. Mittens rolled her eyes. "Hello Cody." She said.

Bolt blushed. He hadn't known anyone was watching them. "Cody just buzz off will ya'?" Mittens said. Cody put a paw over his heart.

"That really hurts Mittens." He said. He had met Mittens a week after she, Bolt, Rhino and Penny had moved into their new house. He liked Mittens, and to see her kissing a dog really did make him sad, but he tried not to show it.

"Go home Cody!" Mittens said. Cody stopped.

"I don't have a home Mittens." He said.

"Then go away." Mittens said again. Cody sighed and walked off. Mittens looked up at Bolt. "He likes me." She said.

Bolt nodded. "Good for him." He nuzzled Mittens under her chin. "Looks like I beat him to you." He said softly. Mittens giggled and licked the top of Bolt's head. "He's the kind of guy who may try something." Mittens said, looking back over her shoulder.

"Like what?" Bolt asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Uh… stuff." Mittens said. "We're friends but I don't feel safe around him without anyone else."

"I can understand that." Bolt said. "It'll take about two hours to get back home, and it's already four o' clock. We should head back." Mittens looked over her shoulder again. "I hope I didn't hurt his feelings too bad." She said worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Bolt said. Almost exactly two hours later, Bolt and Mittens got back to the house. Rhino had turned on the Bananas Family night show. A comedian named Tim Hawkins was on for his second time. He was in the middle of one of his jokes.

"I just got the uh, GPS for my car. I love the GPS man it's got this nice female voice: 'Keep going straight. You're almost there. You have arrived!' and that's great because I'm not used to a woman talking nice to me in the car. I'm used to: 'I told you to turn left a mile back, but you didn't want to did you? Thanks Christopher Columbus we're in a corn field now. Yay!'"

Rhino had a hard time trying to stop laughing. He thought pretty much anything Tim said was funny. The man continued. "So yeah the GPS is great. But when I got into Dallas, it went: 'Your on your own. Your guess is as good as mine.'" This made Mittens laugh. Bolt smiled.

"He is pretty funny." He said.

"He's hilarious!" Rhino said. "I think he's the funniest man alive."

Bolt grinned. "I like the joke about the alarm clock."

Rhino laughed. "Yeah. 'Last Christmas my kids got me the laziest gift. They got me an alarm clock, that projects the time onto the ceiling.'" Bolt looked at the clock. It was eight o' clock.

"I'm going to bed." He said and looked at Mittens. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Without taking her eyes off the T.V., Mittens replied. "I think I'm going to finish the show. There's one more episode." She said.

Bolt nodded. "Alright, just be quiet when you come to the bed room. Penny will probably be asleep." He said.

"Okay. Goodnight Bolt." Mittens said.

Bolt walked up to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Half an hour later, Penny joined him. Bolt was still awake and wagged his tail. Penny smiled.

"You tired Bolty?" She asked. She laid down under the covers and Bolt laid down beside her. Penny wrapped an arm around him and closed her eyes. "You're my good boy." She whispered, then they both fell asleep.


	2. until someone gets hurt

**So to recap, not much happened in the first chapter. But, chapter two will have lots of stuff going on. Enjoy.**

"Bolt! Bolt come on wake up!" Rhino whispered into Bolt's ear. Bolt groaned and opened one eye.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"Mittens is gone!" Rhino said. That woke Bolt up. He slowly slid out from under Penny's arm and jumped off the bed, making sure to land on the pads of his paws. He and Rhino rushed out of the room and into the den.

"Where did she go?" Bolt asked.

"I don't know!" Rhino replied. "I woke up and she was gone!" Bolt rushed out the doggie door and into the cool night air.

"I'm going to find her." He said. "Rhino I want you to stay with Penny. You'll be all she's got until we get back. Do you understand?"

Rhino nodded. "Yeah I understand. Go Bolt, go now!" He said. Bolt took off towards the town. He headed straight towards where Cody normally stayed during the night.

**Meanwhile, in an old abandoned building:**

"Is it ready?" A man asked. A second man shook his head.

"No we haven't finished yet. The poison can be tested within the week." He said.

The first man shook his head. "Our deadline is in four days. Get it the hell done!" He said angrily. A third man entered the small room. He was carrying a kennel that contained two cats. One of them was Mittens.

"Here's our little test tubes." He said with an evil smirk on his face. "When do I get to stick em'?"

The first man, obviously the boss, stood up. "Whenever ass-hole here gets the poison done." He said, gesturing to the second man. Then he walked out of the room, muttering to himself.

**Back in the ally:**

"Damn it Cody I know you have her!" Bolt shouted, slamming Cody against a wall. The poor cat was shaking.

"Bolt I swear I didn't take her! I don't have any idea where she is!" He said franticly. He looked into Bolt's big, hazel eyes and saw a tear forming. Bolt let him go and sat down. He looked up at Cody. The tear fell to the ground.

"I don't know what to do." He said quietly, fighting back his tears. Cody walked over and put a paw on Bolt's shoulder.

"We're going to find her. You and me." He said.

Bolt sniffed and nodded. He couldn't speak without crying so he mouthed the words: "Thank you." Then he stood up, wiped the tears from his face, and set off towards the nearest town. They would search every city until they found Mittens.

"Just so we're clear," Cody began. "I like Mittens too. I don't get the whole dog plus cat thing to be honest." Bolt turned and faced Cody.

"Have you ever truly loved someone Cody?" He asked.

"Yes I have." Cody replied. Bolt looked deep into Cody's brown eyes.

"I love Mittens. We love each other, and if I ever have to give my life for someone, it'll be for Penny and Mittens." He said. Cody stared at Bolt.

"Okay. I didn't mean to get all personal with you. I just thought I'd tell you." He said. The two continued walking until they came to a hill. They climbed to the top and looked out over the vast expansion of trees. There was a town about a mile away, but there was a thick forest in front of them. Bolt looked at Cody.

"If you're coming with me, we're going in there." He said, pointing to the forest.

Cody hesitated before saying, "Yeah I'm coming with you." Bolt nodded and began walking down the hill. Cody followed, wondering what he got himself in to.

When they reached the bottom, Bolt looked back at Cody. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Cody nodded. "Anything for Mittens." He said. Bolt started off into the darkness. Cody took a deep breath an followed. After a while, Bolt stopped.

"Do you hear something?" He asked. Cody listened.

"No I don't hear anything." He replied.

"It sounds like whispering." Bolt said.

Cody looked at Bolt. "Dogs can hear really good so I bet you hear something from the town." He said

"I can't hear _that_ well." Bolt said. "There's someone in here with us." Cody nervously looked around.

"Uh… have any idea who?" He asked.

Bolt shook his head. "No. But I don't care. I want to find Mittens and bring her back home." He said. The two kept walking. The whispering grew louder. Bolt stopped and looked around. He was starting to get scared. He couldn't tell what the voices were saying. There were too many of them. "Where are you?" He shouted. The whispers grew even louder. Bolt was on the verge of a nervous brake down. Finally he couldn't take it. He fell to the ground and burst into tears. Cody got down beside him in the tall grass.

"Please stop." Bolt said. Just that quickly, the voices stopped. "Let's go." Bolt said. Cody looked at him but said nothing. The two kept going. Somehow, Bolt had gotten over his scare. He had almost passed out. He had understood what the voices were saying.

"She'll die tomorrow." They said, then Bolt had heard Mittens' voice. She was terrified of something. "NO! No not me! PLEASE!" She was screaming. That was when Bolt fell to the ground.

"What did you hear?" Cody asked. Bolt told him and Cody's eyes grew to the size of plates.

Bolt turned around. There was nothing there. He turned back to Cody. "What is it?" He asked. Cody shot a glance at Bolt.

"You don't see it?" He asked. Bolt looked again and shook his head.

"There's nothing there Cody." He said. Cody started backing away, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Bolt. I can't stay here. I have to get out of here." He said. Bolt just watched as Cody ran back towards the town they came from. Bolt shook his head and worked his way towards the town through the forest.

"That jerk. That good for nothing, self-centered, mangy idiot!" Bolt said to himself.

**In the building:**

"Ha. That was wonderful! How did the dog not see it though?" The second man asked.

"Scientists believe that cats can see certain ultraviolet colors. We took those colors and made an ultraviolet holographic image using some mirrors." The first man replied. "We also have placed wireless video cameras in the trees. That dog has saved this cat before. I'm making sure he doesn't save her again."

The second man smiled wickedly. "I finally made the poison." He said. We can test it now."

"No." The first man said. "I want the dog to watch her die. Then I'll kill _him_. You can kill the other cat for now. Just to see how quickly the poison works."

**In the kennel:**

"He'll be here." Mittens said to her newest friend. A tom cat named Migraine. "Why did your owners name you Migraine?" Mittens asked.

"They said I gave them headaches." The cat replied. "So why isn't this, Bolt fella here yet?" He asked.

Mittens looked out through one of the holes in the kennel. "I don't know." She said. Suddenly, the third man, who Mittens found out was called Jason, came into the room and carefully opened the kennel door just enough to grab Migraine.

"Time for your big test." Jason said. Mittens tried to claw the man but couldn't reach him through the metal bars.

"Mittens help me!" Migraine shouted.

"I'm sorry Migraine!" Mittens shouted as the door closed. "I'm so sorry." Half an hour later, Migraine was brought back to the kennel and thrown inside. A video camera was placed just outside of the door. It was going to record when Migraine died.

"What did they do to you?" Mittens asked. Migraine looked at her.

"They stuck me with a needle." He said. They said I was going to die."

"No. No you can't die! Not when Bolt is on his way." Mittens said.

"What makes you so sure that Bolt is-" Before He could finish, Migraine's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

"NO!" Mittens shouted. She looked angrily at the camera and stood up. She walked over to it and tried to hit it through the bars. She couldn't reach it.

She sat down and started to cry. She thought Bolt would have come by then. What she didn't know, was that Bolt had just been caught by Jason, and was on his way to the kennel. On his way to see Mittens die, and then for himself to be killed. He was going to be a test subject for a bio-chemical weapon. These three men would be able to control the country once they had enough. And there would be nothing to stop them.


	3. saved

**So how is it so far? Get ready for chapter three. I know this fic is very, very made up. I'm not using anything from any movies, books or games. If you don't like it, please just keep it to yourself. If you do like it, tell everyone. Enjoy chapter three.**

Jason walked into the room where Brad, the first man, and Chris, the second man, were waiting. "Look who walked right into the trap we set." Jason said. Brad stood up and grabbed a syringe filled with a green liquid from the counter he was sitting on.

"Chris, help Brad hold Bolt down while I stick him." Jason said. Brad glared at Jason.

"I'll do the killing thank you." He said. Jason sighed and held Bolt down. Then Brad looked at him. "How did you know his name was Bolt?" He asked. Jason pointed to Bolt's collar an muttered.

"Dumb-ass." Chris slapped him in the back of the head.

"Shut up." He said. Brad lowered the needle towards Bolt's neck. Bolt growled and tried to throw himself at the man, but was held firmly to the countertop by Jason and Chris. Bolt saw another syringe beside him. Chris saw it too.

"What's that one for?" He asked. Brad looked at him and stuck the needle into Bolt, who let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

"That's the antidote." He said. "In case you piss me off and I stick you instead." Chris let go of Bolt and Jason took him into the room where Mittens was.

"Oh shit!" Brad said. "We stuck the damn dog. Oh well, we can just kill the cat the old fashioned way."

"Bolt!" Mittens yelled as Bolt was thrown into the kennel. Bolt looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mittens. Looks like I found you." He said. He lifted a paw and placed it on his neck. He looked at the red stain on his solid white fur and groaned.

Mittens lifted his head up, and kissed him on the lips. Bolt was taken by surprise. He hadn't seen this coming. Mittens figured this out after ten seconds of waiting for Bolt to make his first move. She pulled away and looked at Bolt.

"What was that for?" Bolt asked. Mittens looked sadly at the bottom of the kennel.

"You're going to die in half an hour." She said quietly. Bolt remembered the antidote on the counter. Bolt tried to get the kennel door open but couldn't. He gave up after his fifth try and looked at Mittens.

"Well then I guess we'll have to make the best of it." He said. Mittens looked up into the big, hazel circles of Bolt's eyes.

"They already killed a cat. His name was Migraine." She said.

"Is that who I saw outside?" Bolt asked. Mittens nodded. Bolt sighed and walked over to Mittens. He licked the top of her head and asked. "You want to try that again?" Mittens smiled and kissed Bolt again, this time, Bolt knew what she was doing. Suddenly, they heard the door open but they didn't care. If Bolt was going to die, they wanted to enjoy their last few minutes together.

So because of this, they failed to see Rhino watching them from the other side of the bars with the antidote in his paws. They went on like this for ten minutes, then Rhino cleared his throat, nearly making Bolt bite Mittens' tongue. "I think you may need this." Rhino said, passing the syringe through the metal bars.

Mittens broke the kiss, took the needle, and jabbed it into Bolt's neck. Bolt yelped and accidentally kicked her. Mittens squeezed out the liquid and pulled out the needle. Bolt winced and glared at Rhino. "I told you to stay home." He said. Rhino shrugged.

"You're welcome." He said. Then he opened the kennel door. Mittens walked out and hugged Rhino.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yeah thanks Rhino." Bolt said.

Rhino smiled and started to walk out the door, when Brad walked in. "How the hell did you two get out?" He asked, then he saw Rhino. He looked from Rhino to the open cage. Rhino smiled to the man. Bolt growled and stepped in front of Mittens.

"What was that whispering I heard?" He asked. Mittens looked at him.

"I'll tell you later." She said. Bolt barked and jumped at Brad. The man was taken by surprise and was knocked to the ground.

"Run Bolt!" Rhino said, poking Brad in the eye. "You won't make it out of here if they're after you just go!" Bolt shook his head.

"No you're coming with us!" He said. Rhino shook his head.

"No I'm not Bolt. Take care of Mittens and Penny." He said. Just then, Cody ran into the room and scratched Brad's face.

"You can't do that Rhino." He said. "We can take them. Come on!" Bolt, Mittens, Rhino and Cody had sent Brad running into the forest. Jason was next. He ran into the room and saw the four animals standing there.

Bolt growled and slowly walked toward Jason. The man backed away from Bolt and called for Chris. Chris wouldn't go anywhere near Bolt. "Where's Brad?" He asked.

"He ran." Jason said. That was all Chris needed to know. He too took off into the dense mass of trees. Jason was standing alone in the room with an angry dog, two cats, and a hamster. Without warning, he pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and fired at Bolt.

"Run!" Bolt shouted. The four ran back in the direction of their home. Bullets were whizzing past them, slamming into trees.

"AH!" Mittens screamed in pain when a single bullet hit her in the shoulder.

"Mittens!" Bolt shouted. He ran over to her and picked her up.

Cody knew they wouldn't make it. "Keep going Bolt, get her out of here!" He shouted. Bolt kept running. He knew what Cody was going to do.

Rhino followed close behind Bolt as he carried Mittens to the house. Cody turned around and ran towards Jason. A bullet hit his paw. He yowled in pain but kept running. Jason was now just yards away. Cody threw himself at the man and clawed at his eyes.

Jason pulled Cody off, threw him to the ground, raised the gun, and pulled the trigger.

Bolt, Mittens and Rhino were on the edge of the forest. Then they heard the final shot. Mittens instantly forgot about the pain from her wound and began to cry. Bolt set her down and looked into the forest, hoping that at any second, Cody would emerge. He never did. Bolt sighed and walked back over to Mittens.

"Come on. We need to get home." He said sadly. He picked Mittens up and Rhino walked beside them. A few hours later, they were in the vets office. The doctors were about to operate on Mittens' shoulder to remove the bullet.

Bolt, Rhino, Penny and her mom waited in the lobby for an hour, until finally Mittens was carried out to them. "Here she is ma'am." The doctor said. "She needs to rest for about two weeks. She also doesn't need to go outside. The bullet wound may get infected if she does." When they were finally home, Mittens was laid on Penny's bed with Bolt.

"How do you feel?" Bolt asked. Mittens looked at him.

"Like I've been shot." She said. "I'm going to miss Cody. He was an idiot but he was nice."

Bolt looked sadly out the window. "If it wasn't for him, we'd both be dead." He said. "You said you'd tell me what the whispers were."

Mittens looked at him. "They hooked up some kind of machine. It's a security system I think. It's to scare people away. I don't know how you could have heard my voice." She replied.

Bolt nuzzled her. "I'm glad you're okay." He said. Mittens smiled and closed her eyes.

"I am too." She said. "I am too."

**And that's the end. I hope you liked it. This still isn't my best fic. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
